Awakening
by Lola-2011
Summary: Ethan Lovett wants answers about his parentage.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Luke Spencer awoke to the sound of constant pounding. And to his surprise it wasn't that of a hangover. He obliviously didn't drink enough. No, he awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door of his cabin. Someone disrupting him from a well deserved sleep. He stumbled out of bed and over to the door, hoping against all things human that it wasn't Tracy on the other side of the door. "What is it?" he bellowed. "Can't a man get any sleep around here?"

"Open the door." Ethan said. "I need to talk to you."

The door slowly creaked open and Luke did his best to focus on the young man in front of him. "Not you again, Lovett." he sighed. "You've already taken me for thousands of dollars. At least let me have a little break."

"I never thought I would hear those words from you, mate." he replied. "Aren't you always suppose to be up for a challenge? The great Lucas Lorenzo Spencer and all that?"

"You have a point, kid." he replied. "However I'm just not in the mood at the moment."

"I need your help."

"I'm a little busy sleeping." he said, closing the door. "Come back later."

Ethan caught the door and forced it back open. "I'm not here to play games." he told him. "I really need help and you're the only one that can help me."

"Yeah?" he asked, suddenly curious. "And why is that?"

"You said that you knew Holly Sutton, right?"

"Yes." Luke nodded. "That's right."

"Then you're the only one that can help me." he told him. "I need to know some things about her and no one else will talk to me."

"What do you mean no one else will talk to you?" he asked. "Who have you tried to talk to about Holly and more importantly, why?"

"This old bloke named Barry." he replied. "He's evasive and vague and pushed me away every chance that he gets."

"Why not ask Holly yourself?"

"It's a little difficult to ask a comatose woman questions." Ethan said. "You can talk to her but the funny thing, she doesn't answer back."

"Comatose?" Luke asked, chills shooting down his spine. "What happened? What happened to Holly? I thought she was living it up in the Carribean?"

"She contracted some sort of virus." he tried to explained. "Some sort of encephalitis and because of her prior head injury she wasn't strong enough to fight it off."

Luke thought back to the virus that swept through Port Charles three years ago. Was it possible that Holly had been sick since then? "When did she get this virus?"

"Late 2007." Ethan replied. "And that's why I need your help. There are things about Holly that I need to know and I want the answers to come from you."

"You never answered my question, Lovett." he repeated. "Why your interest in Holly?"

Ethan reached in his pocket, took out his wallet and lifted out a tattered picture. "After my parents were killed in a car accident I found this in a lock box." he said, handing Luke the picture. "It was in there along with my birth certificate and my adoption papers."

Luke looked over the picture. "You think Holly is your mother?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation. "I wasn't sure until I met her, but that really cemented things. Why else would her picture be enclosed with the adoption papers? I know that she was in a coma around the time I would have been born and that she didn't wake up until early 1989. It's entirely possible for her to not know about me at all."

"You have very valid points, Ethan." he agreed. "As strange as it is it seems like it all adds up, but I'm not the man you need to be talking to about this. You need to be looking for Robert Scorpio."

"Scorpio?"

"Yeah." Luke replied. "If you're Holly's son then Robert would be your father."

"I'm not interested in finding him." he replied, tucking the picture safely back in his wallet. "I just want to know if Holly is my mother or not. Barry won't answer any of my questions, not honestly anyway, and there are things I have to know."

"I understand your impatience." he said. "I just don't understand your reluctance to talk to Robert. If there's anyone who could tell you the things about Holly that you really want to know it would be him. They were married for about five years. And he would be your father."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "How do you know he's my father? How can you be sure?"

"Holly is a very faithful woman." he told him. "If she's your mother and you were born after her accident then Robert is your father. No ifs ands or buts about it. You are a Scorpio. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"This Scorpio was the one who abandoned Holly?" he asked. "The one who was away from her when she had her accident in England? The one who was chasing another woman?"

Luke arched his eyebrow. "I don't know about all that." he said, slowly. "And how told you that? I mean where did you get information like that?"

"It was one of the few questions that Barry would answer." Ethan replied. "He said that Scorpio was no good and that the further he was away from Holly then the better."

"You really need to talk to Robert." Luke urged. "I think his side of the story is going to be much, much different."

"The only thing I'm interested in here is Holly." he told him. "I want to know if she's my mother."

"Then talk to Robert." he repeated. "He's the one that can answer your questions. Try and forget everything that Barry Durban said to you and concentrate on what you came here for: answers. Now, Robert is in town visiting his daughter. Let me give him a call and get him to swing over here and we'll try and sort all this out."

"I don't want to meet Scorpio." Ethan refused. "You talk to him, I'll wait here."

"Damn you're stubborn." he said, searching his pockets for his cell phone. "I think that's an inherited trait on both sides of your family."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening

Chapter: 2  
Pairing: Robert and Holly  
Rating: PG

When Robert entered the Haunted Star Luke was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of scotch. He was disheveled and sloppy and Robert wondered what he had wondered into. "So what's the urgency?" he asked, slapping Luke on the back. "Has to be something huge at this time of night."

"Oh it's urgent alright." Luke said, pouring Robert a glass of scotch and sliding it to me. "There are some things that have been brought to my attention as of late and I thought you could help me sort them out."

"I don't have that kind of money, Spencer."

"This doesn't have anything to do with money, Robert." he replied. "But it doesn't have everything to do with a certain English Rose."

"Holly." he said. "What about her?"

"Was Holly pregnant in 1987?" he asked. "You know before her accident?"

Robert was completely silent. It was a question that he had pondered many times over the years, but even when he found Holly in 1992 he was too scared to ask. And again in 2006 it was something that crossed his mind, but something he was too afraid to bring up. And he thought that if they did have a child that she would be honest enough to tell him.

He took a long drink of his scotch. "I don't know." he answered as honestly as he could. "Holly and I were having a rough patch, but it could have been a possibility. Why are you asking?"

"Well you see." Luke started. "I met a rather curious, rather strapping, young man who was asking a ton of questions about Holly and he seems to have some rather valid points about his parentage. I thought you would be more apt to help him out than I would be."

"This young man claims to be Holly's son?" Robert asked. "How would he possibly know that?"

"He put pieces together here and there and what he's come up with actually makes sense." he told him. "Time line wise it seems feasible. He's the right age, he seems to have meshed qualities of the two of you, and he carries around Holly's picture in his wallet that he found in a box after his adoptive parents died."

Robert tried his best to absorb everything. "With Holly's scuzzy family this entire thing is not only possible but it's plausible." he admitted. "So where is this strapping young lad?"

"Hiding out in my cabin." he replied. "Seems as though someone has given Ethan the wrong impression about you. That's why he came to me for help with Holly and not you."

"Is Holly in trouble."

And this was the part that Luke feared. The one that he had pushed to the back of his mind hoping that he wouldn't have to answer knowing all along that he did. "Yeah, I have some difficult news." he started. "It seems as though Holly contracted the virus that swept through here a few years ago and it's put her into another coma."

Robert's heart sank. "When I was battling colon cancer you couldn't find her." he concluded. "That's why. I knew that something had to be wrong. How long has she been..."

"Over a year now." he replied. "I don't have all the details but Ethan said that she caught it sometime in 2007. Apparently Barry Durban is playing gate keeper and I'm willing to bet that he knows a lot more than he was willing to let Ethan in on."

"This is like one big nightmare." he sighed. "Where is Holly? I want to see her and more importantly I want to talk to Barry. When I'm done with him Ethan will have all the answers he wants."

"He didn't say." Luke told him. "He's determined to get answers though and I'm willing to bet that he'd even put aside his unfounded grudge against you if you could lead the way for him. You might want to set him straight on a few things though. He thinks that you were chasing after another woman when Holly had her accident."

"I was trying to save Anna and I ended up wrecking my marriage."

"You think you would have learnt your lesson the first time with her." Luke sighed, taking a long drink. "Seems to me like Ethan is a little justified in the way he feels about you. I wonder if Holly actually told him anything about you or if it's just an impression he got from good ole cousin Barry. I guess you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Ethan actually met Holly?" he asked. "When?"

"I'm guessing sometime before she fell into her coma." he replied. "I think that's when he was first figuring things out. But like I said it's something the two of you can discuss together. He has a lot of questions that need to be answered. Isn't that right, Ethan? You can come on out, I know that you've been listening."

Ethan ever so slowly made his way out from around the corner, somewhat hiding behind his hair, he did his best of avoid eye contact with Robert. He wasn't quite sure he was entirely ready to look him in the eye just yet. Either that or he was absolutely terrified of what he was going to see in Robert: himself.

"Ethan this is Robert Scorpio." Luke said. "And this is Ethan Lovett. I think the two of you have a lot of sort out and catch up on. It seems as though the two of you may be father and son after all. But Ethan, a word of advice, try to keep the scheming on the down low Scorpio here is on the up and up."

Luke returned Robert's early slap on the back. "Good luck, mate." he said, heading toward his cabin. "Give English a kiss for me."

"Wait!" Ethan called out. "You're not going with us?"

"No." he replied. "I think this is something that the two of you have to do together and without me. I'm sure the two of you will figure it out."

And so they just stood there for the longest time. Looking each other over. Trying to determine if there was any resemblance. Robert looking for any traces of Holly in the young man that stood before him. Looking for any trace of himself. And then finally he couldn't take it anymore. The silence had to be broken. But before he could speak Ethan beat him to it.

"So Luke tells me that if Holly's really my mother, which she appears to be, then you're the only man that could be my father." he said. "Is that true?"

"Yes." he replied, still a little shaken. "When were you born?"

"January 6th 1988." Ethan replied. "I just celebrated my twenty first birthday. You're older than Holly or maybe she just aged better."

"By twelve years." Robert told him. "And she did age better. She always was a strikingly beautiful woman and that hadn't changed the last time I saw her."

"I met her." he said, smiling slightly. "She was lounging by the pool in this big floppy hat, but she was under the shade of this gigantic umbrella. She said that she didn't want to burn and I asked her why come out at all and she said because she liked the sunshine. That it reminded her of a Mexican adventure she had once. An adventure with you and with Luke."

"That's right." he smiled, reflecting. "We had a wonderful time."

"Too bad it was fleeting." Ethan said. "You went chasing after your ex-wife."

"Yeah, I convinced myself that Anna needed saving." he replied. "I made a mistake and it's something that I have regretted everyday of my life. Especially when I thought that Holly was dead. What I went through you'll never know."

"Are you going to help me out or not?" Ethan asked, suddenly angry for his mother over this Anna woman. "I want all of my questions answered and I can't get anywhere."

"We'll get you all the answers you want." Robert promised. "Where would you like to start?"

"With Barry." he replied. "He won't let me anywhere near Holly."

"Barry it is then."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Ethan sat on the airplane staring idly out of the window and into the darkening blue sky. He was so close to having everything he always wanted, but something didn't feel right. Something was out of place he just couldn't figure out what. Robert was quiet and somewhat resolved, but he seemed like he wanted to help out. It was almost if he was afraid that it was too late to make things right with Holly.

Robert stared out into the crowd of people. Men and women, chattering children and crying babies. And the only thing he could think of was Ethan growing up without him and more importantly without Holly. He seemed to be a good kid, one with his mother's heart, but he needed guidance and Robert didn't know how he could possibly give it to him at this point. Not with everything laying on the line like it was.

"So what do you think?" Ethan asked, breaking the silence. "You think you and Holly are my parents?"

Robert turned to look at him. "Yeah, I do."

"It's that simple?"

"Nothing in life is simple." he replied. "If it were then we wouldn't be on this plane right now on the way to England to save your mother from her scuzzy family, but yes after spending two minutes with you I can say without a doubt that you're _our_ son."

"It's okay to be in shock." Ethan told him. "I was in absolute shock the first time I met Holly. I mean it was so unexpected. I turned around and there she was."

Robert smiled as he thought of Holly. "Did you spend a lot of time with her?" he asked. "Where did you meet her?"

"She was staying at this resort where I was working." he said. "I was trying to save up some money in order to be able to travel and look for Holly. I had been working there about three weeks and one day I turned around and there she was. She was beautiful and classy and so full of life. I went over to her right away, I couldn't help it. She was reading a book underneath one of those big umbrella's. When I asked her why she wasn't tanning she told me that English skin burns like no other."

"Did you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Every chance I got." he replied. "She was at the resort for about two weeks. And then this Barry bloke showed up and cut her trip short. She had to return to England to take care of some business and was suppose to return to the island but she never did. That's when I took off to England to find out what happened. I just felt like something wasn't right."

"How did you find her?" he asked. "England is small, but it's not that small."

"I got her address from the resort records." Ethan answered. "I went to her house several times but she was never there. A few days later I saw Barry come to the house and then leave only a few minutes later. I followed him to a private rehabilitation center outside of London. That's when I found Holly."

"Did you talk to Barry?"

"Yes and he was really polite at first." he told him. "And then the more questions I started to ask the more he pushed me away. I felt like he knew much more than he was telling me. I used to sneak in to see her when he wasn't there, but he caught me last week and had them ban me. That's why I came to Port Charles. I needed help and I thought that Luke was the man for the job."

"Why Luke?" Robert asked. "Why didn't you come directly to me?"

"Honestly, I thought that Luke was my dad." he admitted. "At first anyway, until Barry mentioned you. I still thought that Luke would be the better option in helping me. I didn't even know where you were or how to find you. I really didn't think you would be interested in helping me out anyway."

"Why would you think that?"

"You already have a family with Anna and Robin and her baby." he said. "I really didn't think you would want anything to do with me or Holly."

"It's not true." he said, softly. "None of it. The only thing I ever wanted was a family with Holly. She was the only thing that mattered, but then Anna showed up with Robin and I couldn't deny my daughter, just like I could never deny my son."

"You left Holly several times to chase after Anna."

"And I was wrong." he told his son. "You'll never know how wrong I was. I should have stayed in Australia instead of running back to Port Charles every time I turned around, but you have to understand that everything I did was for Robin. I wanted to keep my daughter safe."

"Your wife didn't matter then, only Robin." Ethan concluded. "I don't want my mother to have to deal with coming in second place. She should always be first. She's always going to come first with me that's for certain."

"I've made so many mistakes." Robert admitted. "But I cannot go back and change things I can only try and make the present and the future better. That's what having cancer taught me, you cannot live in the past."

Ethan's interests were suddenly peaked. And his heart seemed to be beating a little faster. The man that he once had no interest at all in was a man that he may have not gotten to meet at all. It certainly put things into a different perspective. Not that it made up for the things in his past. "Cancer?" he questioned. "When?"

"Last fall." he replied. "When I was diagnosed with colon cancer it made me realize that I was human after all. It made me realize just how big of a mess I had made of everything, especially my relationship with Holly."

"Then why didn't you try to find her?" he asked. "Why didn't you try to make things right?"

"When I was in the hospital my brother Mac tried to track Holly down and he couldn't find her." he explained. "It was as though she had dropped off the face of the earth and now after hearing your story it makes perfect sense."

"With all your connections you couldn't track her down?" he asked. "You didn't find that strange? Not even a little?"

"When Holly doesn't want to be found it doesn't matter what kind of connections you have you're not going to be able to find her." he told him. "I thought she was just taking a break from the rest of the world and vacationing at some luxurious resort. I had no idea that she was laying in a coma somewhere. It never crossed my mind. When I think of her I only think positively. I think of her sipping champagne at some fancy restaurant or shopping until exhaustion at the finest boutiques, not sick and frail."

"That makes sense." he agreed. "I guess I am glad that we were both in the same place at the same time. Luke was right, you're the only man that can help me with this."

"What exactly do you want out of all this?" Robert asked him. "What is it that you wish to happen?"

"I'm not sure." he admitted. "I just want to be able to see Holly, even if she never wakes up from her coma. I just want to be able to walk into her room and sit own beside her and talk to her. I don't want Barry or anyone else to get in my way."

"You want her to wake up?"

"Of course." he answered. "I want that more than anything in the world, but it doesn't seem possible. I'm just trying to be realistic in this whole thing. I'm not asking for the world, I just want to be able to see her."

"It's okay to hope, Ethan." he told him. "Sometimes our hopes and dreams do come true."

"I don't really believe in fairytales." he replied. "And I'm surprised that you do."

"There's a big difference between fairytales and reality." Robert said. "In fairytales no one gets hurt and in real life someone always gets hurt, but that's the only difference. Hopes and dreams can be achieved if you really want them bad enough."

"Yeah too bad it had to be Holly that was always getting hurt." Ethan said. "I want to make sure that no one ever hurts her again."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

The plane ride was proving to be a long one. Much longer than either had anticipated. Or maybe it was just that there was this awkward tension between them that they didn't know how to deal with. Robert had no idea what else to say to the young man. They had talked a bit about his cancer and about meeting Holly, but other than that he really didn't know anything about Ethan. And there was only one way to change that.

Robert shifted around in his seat. "So, Ethan." he sighed. "Why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything." he replied. "It doesn't have to be anything major or life changing just something in general that you like to do or somewhere you like to go."

"Okay." he said. "I've had this sense of adventure ever since I can remember. My friends and I used to take off for hours at a time and try all these dangerous stunts that drove my parents insane. This one time when I was about twelve I convinced myself that I could jump this really deep ditch on my bike and I ended up with a concussion and a broken leg."

"Sounds like you're an adrenaline junkie."

"What fun is like if you don't take risks?" he asked. "It would make things dull and rather boring, don't you think?"

"In my younger days I would have definitely agreed with you, yes." he replied. "These days I'm not so sure."

"Had your fear of mortality gotten in the way?" Ethan asked. "You bet cancer you should be defying the odds on any and everything you know."

"Just the opposite, son." he told him. "I've learnt to appreciate the finer things in life, like waking up in a familiar place and knowing almost exactly what the day is going to bring."

"Sounds rather cowardly to me." he said. "I really hope that you're not going to take easy way out when it comes to Holly's family. The deserve much more than a slap on the wrist for their actions, don't you think?"

"I'll handle Holly's family." he assured him. "Don't worry about that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet." he replied. "But I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure they pay for their actions and not just their present actions either, but past one's as well."

"You mean not calling you when she had the first accident?" he asked. "You should have went after them as soon as you found out about it."

Robert looked away from Ethan. "I had other things to deal with at the time."

"Anna." he concluded. "Anna always comes first with you, doesn't she?"

"I didn't want Robin to grow up without her mother."

"No?" he questioned. "Growing up without either parent was much better, wasn't it."

"I made some bad choices." he admitted. "If I could do things differently I would."

"Is that your answer for everything?" Ethan asked. "This time when we get to Holly I'm going to show you how to do things right and if you can't do it then thanks for your help and I'll take it from there."

"You need to stop being so defensive, Ethan." he told him. "All the mistakes that I've made are between your mother and myself. I know that you want to protect her and only want the best for her, but there are just some things that you don't know."

"I just know that I don't want her hurt anymore." he replied. "Besides it's not likely that she's ever going to wake up from this latest injury."

"We don't know that." he said. "She came out of something much worse before."

"I told you, I'm not asking for a miracle, I'm just asking to be able to see her." he told him. "Holly's my mother, I know she is, and I just want to be near her in any way I can."

"You just need to relax a little, Ethan." he advised. "You have to look for the light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's a little difficult when everything is so bloody dark."

"I know." he agreed. "But I don't think you realize how strong Holly really is. You should give her a little more credit and have faith in her. I think the outcome may surprise you."

"I hope so." he said softly. "I don't want to get my hopes up though."

"Remember what I said about it being okay to hope?" he asked. "This is one of those time where that philosophy is most important."

"I'm trying." he replied. "I just need a little help that's all."

~Wellington Clinic~

Barry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hospital chairs were the absolute worst, but he had to stay there. Basil would kill him if he left his post. It was his job to make sure than no one other than family was allowed in to see Holly. Mainly that meant keeping Ethan Lovett as far away from Holly as humanly possible. But then again that didn't seem to be a problem in the past few days. Ethan was no where to be found.

Holly began to stir, but Barry remained focused on looking out the window from across the room. The lights were bright. They always were. Her eyes never seemed to adjust. She hated being stuck there. She hated that her life had been reduced to this. And most of all she hated her family. But that was only when she could put coherent thoughts together. And now didn't seem to be that time.

~Heathrow~

Robert went straight to the nearest shop for a cup of hot coffee as Ethan guzzled down some energy drink. "What is that stuff?" he asked. "How can you drink that?"

"Gives you a boost, you know." he said. "Kinda like coffee."

"Cram packed with caffeine?"

Ethan nodded. "Basically, but it tastes much better."

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go before we head to the clinic?" he asked. "Anything that you want or need?"

"No, I just want to get there as quickly as possible." he told him. "I really don't trust Barry and I'm afraid of what he's going to do to her."

"We'll rent a car and drive to the center." Robert said. "Once we get there let me take care of things. Try not to lose your temper. I promise you that you'll see your mother if it's the last thing I ever do."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Awakening

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

~Wellington Clinic~

It was a scenic place. A quiet one. A perfect place to hide someone away in the hopes that no one would ever find them. Robert got out of the rental car and stretched a bit wanting the relieve some of the tension the plane ride had bestowed upon him. He rubbed at the tense muscle in the back of his neck. He knew that he was going to be in for quite an ordeal if he remembered the Durban's correctly. And he was sure he did.

"Plane ride too much for you, old man?" Ethan asked. "I told you I didn't mind driving."

"Just a little stiff." he replied, walking around the car. "That and the circumstances of this entire trip have made me a little tense. I'll be fine though."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I could handle this alone."

"I'm sure." Robert said, firmly. "And besides you can't handle this alone. Barry is one thing but the rest of the Durban's are a completely different story. He's just their little puppeteer."

"Algernon and Alistair don't seem all that bad."

Robert laughed. "No." he agreed. "They're harmless. Crooked, but harmless."

"But Basil's not?"

"No." he said, carefully. "I'll handle Basil you just worry about your mother."

"Okay." Ethan agreed. "What are we waiting for? Lets go in."

They made their way through the entrance and the first set of double doors. It was there that they were stopped by a nurse. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Robert glanced at her name tag. "As a matter of fact you can. Rachel." he said. "I would like to see Holly Sutton. Could you tell me what room she's in?"

"I'm sorry." she said. "Ms. Sutton isn't receiving visitors."

That was the one thing that Robert didn't want to hear. "Why not?"

"The family's orders, sir." she replied. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."

"I'm her husband." he told her as he reached inside his jacket pocket. "I'm also WSB." he said showing his credentials. "Now, I would like to see my wife."

The nurse looked over the badge and then moved out of the way. "Of course, sir."

Robert turned to Ethan. "Show me where Holly's room is."

"Barry is going to be on guard." he warned him. "How are you going to get him out of the way?"

"Very carefully, son." he told him. "Very carefully."

Ethan appeared in the doorway of Holly's room and immediately Barry was out of his chair and making moves to block the young man from coming any closer. "What are you doing here, Lovett?" he asked. "You know that I told you not to come back. You even agreed."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." he said, simply. "I want to see Holly."

"Absolutely not." Barry said. "You need to leave."

"I don't think so." he replied. "I want to see Holly and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I'm calling security." he threatened, reaching inside his pocket for his mobile. "I will not take such harassment from the likes of you."

As Barry went to dial the number Robert came from behind Ethan and practically ripped the phone out of his hand. "That won't be necessary." Robert told him. "You and I are you to have a little talk."

The color drained from Barry's face and he looked as though he was having difficultly breathing. "I'm just doing as I'm told." he quickly defended himself. "Holly is not to have any visitors, especially not this young lad."

"I say she is." he told him. "And since Holly's my wife I'm going to be calling the shots from here on out. Now, I want you to get Basil down here as quickly as you possibly can."

"Holly wouldn't want you anywhere near her."

"That's a lie." Robert said, sternly. "Call Basil."

Ethan who had been watching the exchange between the two men was almost marveled that he was standing before his relatives when it was only a short time ago that he felt that he didn't have anyone in the entire world. His eyes moved across the room and fell onto Holly. It was then that he felt Robert nudge him in the direction of the bed.

"Go ahead, son." he told him. "No one is going to stop you. You have my word."

As Barry was about to follow Ethan back into the room Robert grabbed his arm. "You and I are going to have a little talk." he said, pulling him toward the door. "You're going to call Basil and then you're going to tell me everything you know about Ethan."

Ethan could hear Robert and Barry's voices getting farther and farther away, but his sole attention was focused on Holly. She looked so calm and so peaceful. And in that moment he had suddenly changed his mind. Being able to see her was simply not enough. He wanted more. He wanted so much more. He was beginning to understand what Robert was saying about hoping and about dreams coming true.

He carefully took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips placing a soft kiss against the back. He wanted nothing more than for her to open her eyes and he would give anything in the world to make it so. His fingertips carefully stroked her hand as for the first time he started to imagine what life with Robert and Holly would have been like.

Sunny Australian days, baseball, and trips to the beach filled his mind. A loving mother and a doting father flashed before him. And perhaps a sibling or two. Usually he became angry about imagining what might have been, but not this time. This time he was calm and collective and let his imagination take him where ever it wanted to go.

Barry could see the anger and the rage in Robert's eyes and immediately he began to wonder exactly what would become of him. What price he was going to pay for working for his family. His palms were all sweaty, his throat was dry, and he could feel himself shaking. Robert Scorpio was the last man on earth that he ever wanted to piss off. He could barely make the call to Basil he was so on edge.

As soon as he was done making the call Robert took the cell phone out of his hand and shoved it into his own pocket. "Wouldn't want you to text him a warning or anything." he said. "Now, tell me about Holly and don't even think about leaving out one little detail."

"What would you like to know."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Come on, Scorpio." he said, nervously. "We all thought you were dead."

"You knew damn well I was alive." he replied. "I saw Holly in February 2006 and again in May. I know that she told you."

"Well things happened then that Holly didn't count on." Barry told him. "Things that she couldn't bare and so I didn't think it was fit to find you."

"And Ethan?" he asked. "What about him?"

"He's just some kid with a dreamed up idea that Holly's his mother." he told him. "It's becoming a rather bothersome problem. You and I both know that Holly can't possibly have a son his age."

"I'm giving you the chance to tell me the truth, Barry." he said, sternly. "Because if I find out that you've lied to me you're going to be the one laying in that hospital bed in a coma. Now, I want the truth and I want it now."

"I'm only doing what I'm told." he told him again. "I'm just here to make sure that no one other than the family gets to see Holly."

Robert grabbed Barry by the lapels of his jacket. "Listen up, Durban." he said, seething. "Holly is my wife and I'm going to be the one making the decisions from here on out. You can either give me information voluntarily or we can find a different way to do it."

"Just relax."

"Don't tell me to relax." he snapped. "You've kept me from my wife and you probably sold my son to strangers. You and your scuzzy family are going to pay for every bit of this, do you hear me?"

Ethan rushed out of Holly's hospital room and down the corridor. "Robert." he said. "She's not in a coma. They've just been keeping her very heavily sedated."

Robert's grip on Barry only tightened. "How do you know that?"

"It's all in her chart." he said. "I don't know how or why they've been doing it, but that's illegal isn't it?"

"Damn right." he answered and then turned his attention toward Barry. "Now's your last chance."

Barry cried out. "Okay, okay." he said. "I'll tell you everything."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert thought that once he had heard the entire story that he would feel better. He was wrong. Barry had poured his heart out to him about the car accident that he and Holly were in, about finding out that she was pregnant after they pronounced her comatose, and about the family's decision to put the baby up for adoption. And after everything that Barry said Robert still couldn't come to terms with any of it.

He wasn't sure if he was looking for comfort or for something to ease his conscious but nothing could justify the situation in his mind. Nothing. It was true he and Holly were having a rough patch and that was mostly his fault. But he still had a right to know that she was alive even if that did mean comatose. And then there was Ethan. The most innocent and the most harmed by the entire situation.

Robert wasn't sure of what to do next. The only thing on his mind was making the entire Durban family pay for what they had done to Holly. And not just in the present but in the past as well. He had made a vow to himself that they would pay for what they had done and he was going to make good on his promise. No one could talk him out of it.

Barry tried his best to control his shaking hands. Basil was going to be there any minute and he couldn't decide who's wrath was going to be worse. Robert's or Basil's. "The family only did what they thought was best for Holly." he kept saying. "They could see how hurt she was over what was happening between the two of you and they were trying to protect her in there own way. You have to understand that, Robert, they were doing what they thought Holly would have wanted them to do."

"And now?" Robert asked. "What exactly is the reason for Holly being kept sedated? Is that for her own good? Or is that for the good of the family?"

"I already told you that's a question you'll have to ask Basil." he replied. "I was just...."

"I know." he interrupted. "You were just doing as you were told."

"Exactly."

"You know what makes me that angriest, Barry?" he asked. "Hmm?"

"No." he said swallowing hard. "What's that?"

"It's knowing that Ethan could have grown up with both of his parents had your scuzzy family not have intervened." he told him. "I think the whole lot of you should be wiped out and as quickly as possible."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I don't know." Robert replied. "Years ago I wouldn't have thought it possible but right here in this very moment, knowing what I know now, I honestly have no idea what I'm capable of. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see exactly how long it's going to take for this sedative to work out of Holly's system."

After talking to Robert and telling him about the sedation that his mother was under he returned back to her side. He had been sitting there and talking to her just waiting for her to wake up. And she was going to wake up. Everything was going to change the moment she opened her eyes and he knew it. He just hoped that she wouldn't reject him and that somehow he and Robert could explain the entire situation to her.

Robert placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Have you talked to any of the doctors or the nurses?"

"Yeah." he replied, looking up at his father. "One of the nurses told me it could take up to eight hours for the sedative to wear off. It's just a waiting game that this point."

He pulled up a chair beside Ethan. "You know this changes everything." he told him. "In just a few hours time Holly's going to wake up, hopefully with no permanent damage, and you're going to get the chance to actually know your mother."

Ethan nodded. "I have to admit I'm a bit overwhelmed by this entire thing." he confessed. "I've went from being an orphan to having parents again. It all feels so surreal. I just hope that we can find a way to explain it to her in a way she can believe it."

"We will." he assured him. "And after the initial shock of it all wears off we're going to work on building a nice family dynamic."

"Does this family dynamic include Robin and Anna?"

"Robin and Emma." Robert clarified. "I think it's best if we just leave Anna out of it altogether."

"Who's Emma?"

"Robin's daughter." he replied. "She's just a baby."

"Cool." he said. "I have a niece too. It seems as though my family keeps expanding. It's a nice feeling you know to feel like you're a part of something. I miss that."

"So do I." Robert said sadly. "But I think we're going to be able to work this out. I know that I'm going to give it my very best shot."

"So what are you going to do about the Durban's?" he asked. "I think you scared poor Barry to death, but what about Basil? You're not going to let him get away with this are you?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet." he replied. "That depends on a lot of things. I kind of feel bad for Barry though he was roped into all of this and not really given a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"Not always." he told him. "Especially not when someone else has the mind of pure evil. Basil is nasty and vindictive and arrogant. He has to be handled in a permanent way so that he doesn't get to play God with anyone else again."

"I see." he breathed out. "Look you probably want some time alone with Holly. Why don't I go to that deli a couple of blocks back and pick up some sandwiches?"

"I could use some food." he said. "I have to keep my energy up."

"What can I get you?"

"Ham and swiss on rye with mustard." he replied. "Go easy on the mustard."

"Okay." Ethan said, getting up. "I'll be back in about twenty five minutes. "

"Thanks." Robert said, handing him the keys to the rental car. "See you in a bit."

As Ethan left the room Robert turned his attention toward Holly. She was a little pale and a little thinner than he remembered her in 2006 but other than that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Without doing anything at all she still made his heart race. He got up out of his chair and sat directly down on her bed.

"I guess that I should be thanking God that you're not in another coma." he mumbled. "I should be grateful and we should walk away from all of this leaving the Durban's behind, but I can't, Holly, I can't let them get away with it this time. And not just for Ethan but for keeping you here like this. For everything they've ever done to keep us apart."

His fingertips tangled in her long hair, playing with it. "I've missed you so much." he breathed out. "I thought that I was going to die and you were nowhere to be found. And maybe that's why I lived. Maybe because I knew that I needed a chance with you to make things right. I feel like we have the best opportunity in the world to do that right now. As soon as you come out of this sedation I'm going to do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true. I'm going to buy you that house like Manderley and we're going to dine on caviar and champagne every night."

Robert leaned forward and place a soft kiss against her forehead. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment and I know you've waited for it too." he whispered. "I just need you to open your eyes so we can put all the pieces together."

He moved back a bit, holding her hand tightly in his. Reality had set in rather quickly for him and hopefully it would for Holly as well. He didn't want to fight anymore and he hoped that it wouldn't take much to convince her that Ethan was their son. And then a rather curious thought crossed his mind. Ever so slowly he pulled the blankets down to her waist and began pushing up the top of her silk pajamas until her entire abdomen was exposed.

"Robert." Holly whispered faintly. "What are you doing?"

His looked up his eyes meeting hers. "Holly." was all the could say. And it was though he had lost his voice. He had so much to say but he was frozen.

"If you're looking for a caesarean scar you're not going to find one." she told him. "At least I couldn't."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Awakening

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

His looked up his eyes meeting hers. "Holly." was all the could say. And it was though he had lost his voice. He had so much to say but he was frozen.

"If you're looking for a caesarean scar you're not going to find one." she told him. "At least I couldn't."

"How do you..."

"And besides the scar would be lower." she told him, pushing down her top. "Much lower than the area you were heading for."

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I shouldn't have looked I was just curious."

"It's fine." she said, fighting to come out of her sedation. "Ethan was delivered vaginally so there's no scar to be found."

"How do you know about all this?" he asked. "Have you known the entire time?"

"No." Holly replied. "Ethan and I met at this resort I was vacationing at before I caught the virus. Whilst Basil was playing God and keeping me sedated I heard him and other family members talking about Ethan and how they needed to insure that he didn't hang around for too long. They thought that if Ethan was here that his father was sure to follow."

"And I did." he smiled. "I'm going to take care of your sleazy family once and for all. They've done enough damage to last a lifetime. Do you know that they had Ethan believing that you were in a coma and were never going to wake up? Do you know all the lies they fed him to keep him away from me?"

"Well you're here now and that used to mean that everything was going to be alright." she recalled. "Is that still what it means, Robert? Are you going to be able to fix this mess?"

"I hope so." he breathed out. "I owe it to you and to Ethan to make this right."

"What are you going to do with the family?"

"I think you know." he replied. "And I don't think you want to hear it."

"You're right, I don't." she told him. "In the past I would have argued with you out of some obligation but at this point I really don't care what happens to them. And if that makes me cold and uncaring then I'm cold and uncaring."

"You're the farthest thing from." Robert told her. "You're warm and compassionate and loving. You have this tendency to make the entire room light up with your smile. I think we're going to be able to give Ethan everything he was searching for."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your charm." she smiled weakly. "How are we going to make this work exactly?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "But I think if there's anyone in the entire world that can do it it's us. We've been given a chance to get this right and it's the last one we're ever going to get. God knows we're not getting any younger."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Holly asked him. "Are you really sure?"

"More than anything in the entire world." he said, practically beaming. "I can't wait for Ethan to see you. You're mainly all he talks about and he wanted you to wake up so badly. When he thought that you were in a coma he just kept saying that he wanted to be able to spend time with you and not be thrown out. Now he's going to actually get the opportunity to know his mother. He's going to be thrilled."

"Maybe a little scared." she added. "These are a lot of changes for Ethan in a very short period of time. It's going to take a while for him to adjust, for all of us to adjust."

"I know."

"Do you want to involve Robin in any of this?" she asked. "Or do you want to wait a little while?"

"I think Robin would be happy to know that she has a brother." he told her. "And happy to know that Emma has an uncle."

Holly smiled. "Robin has a baby?"

"A beautiful little girl." Robert said proudly. "She was born in October of last year."

"With Patrick?"

"Yes." he replied. "They were married in December.."

"I'm very happy for Robin." she said. "I would love to see them."

"You will." he assured her. "As soon as we get you strong and healthy again."

"Hopefully that won't take too long." she said. "I do feel rather week though. Hopefully it won't take me as long to recover as the last two times did."

"Last two times?" he asked, confused. "I thought there was just the one coma following the car accident in England with Barry."

"No." she said. "I had some trauma the first time I had the virus in 2004 but I was only under for about four weeks."

"You've had the virus twice?"

"There were two different strands." she explained. "But they were both manufactured by the same company, Crylium."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It didn't see a need." she replied. "Besides what happened in 2006 was a major disaster and I would rather forget about the entire thing."

"Did your family have a hand in that?" he asked. "You ransoming off the antidote?"

"Somewhat." she answered. "It was mostly Crylium investors though, but that's in the past. I just want to be able to concentrate on Ethan. Where is he?"

"He went out to grab some lunch." Robert told her. "He thought that we could use some time alone and I happen to agree."

"Where's Barry?"

"I'm afraid I've scared him off." he said. "He's out in the lobby trembling with fear that Basil is going to have his head on a silver platter."

"It's really not Barry's fault, Robert." Holly told him. "He was just doing what he was told. He's a bit of a pushover."

"He knew the truth the entire time." he pointed out. "He never told you and he had plenty of opportunities over the years."

"I know." she said softly. "But let's not worry about the past, okay? Let's just make the best effort we can in getting to know our son."

"Okay." Robert said, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the palm. "You and I are going to get everything right this time."

"He's very charming, our son." she recalled. "And very Australian."

Robert smiled. "Everything I always wanted." he said, tears glistening in his eyes. "I think the three of us should spend some quality time together in Australia after all that's where the three of us got our start."

"I'd like that."

"I think Ethan would too." he agreed. "There's some things I need to take care of first though. Things that cannot be put off."

"My family." she concluded. "Can't we just forget about them?"

"No." Robert said. "Not this time, Holly. They must be dealt with accordingly."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert was standing outside of Holly's door, his back resting against the wall as he waiting for either Basil or Ethan to show up. And then the thought crossed his mind. The one where Basil grabbed Ethan and forced him to go somewhere with him. Another blow of revenge for Robert Scorpio. Once the thought entered he couldn't seem to get it out. And he couldn't let Holly see like that. He couldn't upset her.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think as purely as he possibly could. This was the last chance they had to get it right. They could actually be a family for a little while. A very real and happy family. Second chances in life didn't often appear to him and he wanted to take full advantage of the one he had been offered.

Ethan placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "You alright?" he asked. "You look as though you're about to fall asleep."

Robert was so relieved to hear the sound of his son's voice. "I'm fine." he said, opening his eyes. "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't decide what I wanted." he answered. "And the girl at the counter was absolutely gorgeous."

He smiled at his son. "At least you made it back." he said. "You're mother's awake do you want to see her?"

Ethan froze completely. "Uh...I...don't know...I."

"Just try to relax." Robert instructed him. "She's not going to bite. I promise."

"It's just that I never expected all of this to happen." he said, gripping the deli bag tighter in his hand. "Have you talked to her about me? What does think about all this? Did she believe any of it?"

"She already knew." he told him, taking the brown paper bag from him. "She heard Basil and some others discussing it."

He nodded as he tried to take it all in. "So she's not in shock or anything?" he asked. "She's calm about the situation? I mean to find out that you have a grown son after everything that's she's been through is a little much don't you think? What if she can't handle it?"

"Holly's the strongest woman I know." Robert told him. "And if you get in that door you'll be able to see that for yourself."

"I'm scared." he admitted flat out. "I don't know what to do or what to say..."

"It's going to be alright, Ethan." he tried to assure him. "Everything will fall into place that I promise you. Now let's not keep your mother waiting."

Ethan entered the room slowly and ever so carefully as though he had never entered it before. Every step he took it seemed as though his foot weighed hundreds of pounds and the more steps he took the farther away he got from her. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and his palms were slick with sweat. He had never been so nervous in his entire life.

Holly sat up straighter in the bed, her eyes fixated on Ethan. He was everything she had always wanted. A son with Robert. She was just so sorry that she had missed so much time with him, but she wasn't going to dwell on the past she was going to concentrate on the future. A future with her handsome son.

It was like he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating in his own thoughts. Everything that he had been telling himself not to get his hopes up for was right in front of him and very, very real. He had the chance to have his birth family together and it was something that he had wanted more than anything in the entire world. But he was also scared. So much time had passed between all of them and he wasn't sure that it would ever feel right.

Robert pushed Ethan forward, just slightly, giving him the gentle push that he knew his son needed. Ethan seemed to be frozen just like he had been the night he came across Holly in New York. He didn't want any time wasted like it had been in the past. Over the past few months Robert had learnt how precious life really was and nothing was going to get in the way of what he wanted ever again.

And like a moth to a flame Ethan was drawn into his mothers arms. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up there and what willed him to make the final steps to her but there he was holding her tight and never wanting to let go. He was overwhelmed by emotions, emotions he didn't even know could exist, and knew that nothing would ever be the same.

"They told me that you would never wake up." he cried. "And then they told me that I couldn't see you."

It was amazing how easily maternal instinct took over. How it consumed her so wholly that she couldn't ever remember a time when it wasn't her responsibility to protect this young man before her. She felt an overwhelming urge to do whatever it took to keep her son safe and she immediately knew that what Robert had said earlier was true. The Durban's had to be dealt with accordingly.

"Shh." she whispered, stroking his unruly hair. "I'm going to take care of everything, I promise. The Durban's will never be able to hurt you ever again."

Robert made his way forward toward Holly's bed. "I'll take care of the Durban's." he promised. "It's the very least I could do."

"I'll take care of them." Holly said. "After all they are my family."

Ethan pulled back slightly and looked at his mother. "Don't you think this is a job better suited for the old man?" he asked. "It's going to be a while before you're fully recovered."

"The boy's right, luv." he agreed. "They need to be dealt with right away."

Holly shook her head. "I'm not as weak as they might have led you to believe." she told them. "Give me a week and I'll be more than capable of handling them on my own and in my own way."

Stubbornness was a trait in Holly that always shone through no matter what the situation at hand was and Robert knew that this time wasn't going to be any different. He nodded in somewhat of an agreement. "We'll talk about this more in a week." he said. "Now what do you say we get out of here?"

"I'd like that." she smiled as she looked at Ethan. "Let's go home."

Ethan's smile was enough to light up the room. "Sounds good to me."

"What about your lunch?" she asked, referring to the brown paper bag.

"We'll order in." Robert told her. "Anything you want."

~23 Bennett Street~

Holly carefully made her way through the front door with the help of a trusty cane and the support of her son. _Her son._ It was as though he had always been there although she had missed out on so much with him. But she didn't want to think about the past, she only wanted to concentrate on the future. She sat down in the oversized chair and tried her best to make herself comfortable. Her muscles were a bit sore and a little weak, but she knew that they would heal with time and a hot, relaxing bath.

Robert carefully looked around the house. The decor was very Holly like, classy and elegant, and very inviting. His eyes immediately found a stash of toys in the corner of the living room. Dolls and teddy bears and what he thought was a little tea pot. He looked at Holly and then over again at the toys. His eyes caught hers and he asked what he was dying to ask without saying a word.

"Those are Rachel's." she told him. "She's Alistair's granddaughter. You do remember my cousin Alistair, don't you?"

"Yes." he smiled. "I remember Alistair very well."

"The panic on your face was a little funny, I must admit." she laughed. "Although why you would think I would have such a young child is beyond me."

"It's feasible." he replied. "I'm going to order in, where are your take out menu's?"

"They're in the kitchen on the side of the refrigerator."

"And the kitchen is where?"

"Go through the dining room, pass through the butler's pantry, and you'll be in the kitchen." she instructed. "They're on the backside."

Ethan was still looking over his surroundings, taking them all in.. "This house is absolutely amazing." he said. "It has such wonderful architecture."

"Thank you." she replied. "I'd give you the grand tour, but at the moment it's a little impossible."

"It's perfectly alright." he said, sitting down beside her. "I think this room is my favorite."

"Why's that?"

"Because your in it." he said and then laughed. "That was incredibly corny."

"It was incredibly sweet." she smiled. "Why don't you give yourself the grand tour."

"Really?"

"Yes." she replied. "What's mine is your's, Ethan. I hope that this can be your home as well."

"I don't know." he said, hesitantly. "This is just so much so fast..."

"I know it is." Holly agreed. "We'll just let things fall into place and not push them, okay?"

Ethan nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best."

"Now go ahead and look around." she told him. "I think you'll find several things that you like here and there and dinner should be ready by the time that you're done."

Just as Ethan disappeared Robert reappeared. "Holly, this house is...."

"Beautiful?"

"Very." he said. "As well as lavish and very, very expensive."

"It was a little gift."

"From who?"

"Bill Eckert." she replied with a smile. "Let's just say that he got exactly what he deserved. And thanks to him I've just been able to float about here and there and not really have to concentrate on earning a living although I own a very lucrative antique shop about fifteen minutes from here."

"So you're not running scams with your family?"

"Not since 1992." she assured him. "I'm on the up and up, I promise."

Robert sat down on the sofa beside her. "I'm glad to hear that you've been behaving yourself." he said. "I've ordered from an Italian restaurant, I hope that's okay."

"Perfectly fine."

"Let's get married." he said, suddenly and out of nowhere. "We could have the ceremony in the garden out back. We could invite a few friends and Ethan could walk you down the aisle."

"Sorry, Robert." she said. "But I'm already married."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Awakening

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert/Holly

Rating: PG

The silence in the room was rather thick. And lingering. Holly had said that she was already married. Married. Did he hear that correctly? He thought that they were on a path to finally get things right. After all it was better late than never. "You're already married?" he asked, wanting to make sure he understood her. "To whom?"

"I hope that this doesn't upset you."

Robert's eyes grew wide. His mind was spinning with possibilities. "Just go ahead and say it." he said. "It's better that way."

"I didn't get the divorce papers until after I found out that Faison's boat exploded." she confessed. "I never signed them."

"You didn't?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face. "You never signed them?"

"No." she answered. "I ripped them up and threw them into the Port Charles River."

Robert exhaled the breath that he had been holding from the moment that she said that she was already married. Whilst the thought that she moved on and married someone else had crossed his mind over the years he simply ignored the realistic possibility. Life was so much easier that way.

"You're not angry are you?" Holly asked. "I thought that you were dead and I really didn't see any reason to sign them."

"I hated signing those papers." he admitted. "I thought it was going to kill me and in a way it did. I knew when I decided to go after Anna that I wouldn't be coming back. I wanted to give you closure and that was the only way I knew how."

"I know." she said. "But the truth is that I couldn't sign them, Robert. Even if you would have come back I still wouldn't have signed them. I had always hoped that I would get you back eventually and I knew that your marriage to Anna would crumble sooner rather than later."

"Why did you let me go?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I was trying to be noble." she confessed. "I was trying to do the right thing for once in my entire life. Are you saying that you would have stayed if I would have asked?"

"I don't know." he admitted, honestly. "I would have done things very different with the WSB I know that much."

"I hate that you had to pay for Anna's crimes."

"So do I." he told her. "I've been paying for Anna's crimes since we met. You think I would have know better."

"You were trying to save your child's mother." Holly said, reaching for his hand. "I don't blame you for that, Robert, I never have."

"You've been far more forgiving than I ever deserved." his hands clutched her's tighly.

"Patience and understanding and trust are qualities that I learnt from you." she told him. "You're the one who taught me all about love."

"I think it's something that we learnt together."

"I like sentiment." she smiled. "Kind of romantic."

"Now that would be the right medicine to help you feel better." he said. "A little bit of romance and a little bit of tenderness and a whole lot of love."

"Are you making promises that you're not going to be able to keep?" she asked. "Because I'm going to hold you to them."

"I've never been more serious."

"Good." she said. "Because I really want things to work out this time, Robert. I don't want us to keep any secrets from each other. I don't want anything or anyone to be able to come between us ever again. I love you and I want only you for the rest of my life."

"I love you so much." he said. "I've never stopped even for a moment. I've never doubted your love for me, even in 92 when things were tough. But there is something I need to tell you. Something that's been difficult for me but I want you to know that everything's fine now and that it's going to be okay as long as I have you by my side."

"Anything." she said, her eyes searching his. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"Last fall I came face to face with my own mortality." he confessed. "I didn't think I was going to make it, the doctor's didn't think I was going to make it, but the very thought of you pulled me through. The thought of seeing you again is what kept me from letting go."

Tears sprung forward in her eyes, the kind that threaten to spill out without a moments notice. The kind that sting as they fall and leave a trail of mascara in their wake. "What happened?" she asked, softly.

"I found out that I had colon cancer." he said as gently as he could. "It was a tough battle but things seem to be going very well now. I took some treatments in Switzerland and I'm in remission."

Holly was deafly silent. And those tears that were threatening to spill earlier? They were streaming down her face. Robert moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, luv." he tried to assure her. "Everything's going to be alright now. The doctor's said that everything looked great during my last few appointments."

"I should have been there."

"How could you have been?" he asked. "Basil had you here, drugged up and confined."

"I still should have been there." she insisted. "There's not one reason I can think of that's good enough for him to still be drawing breath that's not tainted by concrete walls and metal bars."

"Don't worry about Basil right now."

"He's kept you away from me and me away from you for the past twenty years." she pointed out. "Not to mention what he did to our son."

"Basil will get what he deserves."

Holly buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I can't believe you had to go through all of that." she felt him wrap his arms even tighter around her. "I'm just so relieved that you're okay."

"So am I, luv, so am I." he said, placing a kiss into her hair. "Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here holding you right now."

"From now on we're going to be facing things together." she promised him. "No matter how big or how small."

He took her hand in his and raised it up to his lips. "Let's forget about all this for right now. You and I are still married." he smiled. "And right now that's all that matters to me. I think that we have a lot to be thankful for and that we should be celebrating."

Holly pulled back so that she could look at him. "How about renewing our vows?" she suggested, wiping her eyes."We can do things just the way you suggested earlier."

"That's the best idea I've heard in a very, very, long time." he smiled. "I know that we still have a lot to talk about and discuss but right now I think we should surround ourselves with all the positivity we possibly can."

"I like that idea." she smiled. "Now we just have to work on rebuilding my strength."

"I don't want you to overdo it." he told her. "Slow and steady is the key."

"It's actually not that bad." she told him. "I'm a little stiff and a little sore. They did have me up walking and things during the week. Basil wanted to make sure that if he needed me I would be quickly accessible to the family."

"Well then let's start with things that will help you relax." he said. "After dinner you can take a nice, long, hot bath."

"I do like the sound of that." she smiled. "It will give you plenty of time to bond some more with Ethan."

"Ethan." he grinned. "He's something else, isn't he? He seems to be the perfect combination between the two of us."

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know him better." Holly told Robert. "But I agree he's a good combination."

"You know, luv, if it weren't for Ethan we wouldn't be sitting here right now." he pointed out. "I guess your children can bring you together in more ways than you ever thought possible."

Ethan who had been standing in doorway cleared his throat. "Excuse me." he said. "I don't mean to interrupt, but is that a Ferrari in the garage?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "I have a weakness for fast cars."

"You have a weakness for danger and adventure." Robert smiled. "We both do."

"Looks like I've inherited that trait then." Ethan said. "But what's up with the little Volvo next to it? It seems a little out of place next to a Ferrari and a Mercedes convertible."

Holly laughed. "The Volvo is my everyday car." she told him. "It's the safest car on the road."

"Still seems out of place." he said, taking a seat across from them. "So maybe after dinner I could take the car for a little test drive?"

"The Volvo?" she said coyly. "Of course."

"No the Ferrari." he said. "I'll bring it back in one piece, I promise."

"Under one condition." she said. "You have to take Robert with you."

Ethan looked over at his father. "What do you say, Robert, are you up for it?"

"Only if I get to drive first."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Their first family dinner was a bit awkward but after a bit of warming up things started to relax. Ethan told Robert and Holly stories about his childhood and some of his likes and dislikes. All three of them realized that they had a long road ahead of them when it came to binding but they realized that they had to start somewhere.

Ethan finished the rest of his wine. "You know what I really want to hear about is the two of you." he told them. "I'd like to know about your marriage and your relationship...if that's not prying."

"Not at all." Holly smiled. "Robert and I fell in love by accident."

"By accident?"

"Yes." she replied. "I was dating Luke at the time and he and I had a big fight and he ran off to the mountains. There was an avalanche whilst he was up there and everyone thought that he was dead. I was completely devastated, Luke was my first real love, and I didn't think that I could go on without him."

"Robert helped you through it?"

He nodded. "I did." he replied. "Your mother was about to the deported and I stepped in, shining knight that I am, and rescued her right off the plane."

"How?"

"I married her." he said. "I was police commissioner at the time and we went straight to the justice of the peace and got married."

"But you were in love with Luke."

"Yes." Holly answered. "But I was also pregnant with his child and I wanted to stay in Port Charles to be near Luke's family and our friends."

"So I have another older sibling?"

"No." she answered, softly. "I lost the baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It just wasn't meant to be." she replied. "But your father helped me through the miscarriage and Luke's death and we fell in love. It wasn't something we planned or something that we wanted to happen but it did and we could not have been more lucky."

Robert took a sip of his wine. "Your mother and I loved...love... each other very much." he told him. "Don't get me wrong our marriage had ups and downs just like anyone else's but we were extremely happy and had we known about you we would have been so thrilled that you wouldn't have been able to stand either one of us."

Ethan smiled, slightly. "That's good to hear."

"I had no idea that I was pregnant when I got behind the wheel of that car." Holly told him. "And Robert had no idea that I wasn't on the plane that crashed in Australia. My family, however, had the opportunity to make things right but they chose not to."

"That's why it's important that the Durban's be dealt with accordingly." Robert reenforced. "And as quickly as possible."

"They're _my_ family." Holly said. "I'll be the one to handle them."

"You're too weak." Robert argued. "Let me do this."

"I can handle them, Robert." she told him. "Just trust me on this one."

Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "Let's just agree to disagree for right now." he suggest. "Who wants a slice of cake?"

Ethan turned back the blankets and climbed into bed. His mind seemed to be swirling at the events of the last few days. But there was also a sort of comforting feeling about finally being with the people who gave him life. Something calming and serene about just being in there presence. Something that Ethan couldn't help but be leery about. Like it was too good to be true.

Instead of letting his thoughts take over and create impossible scenarios for him he decided that going to sleep was a better idea. Hopefully over time he would get used to having a mother and a father and a sister but for right now he just needed some sleep. All the rest would fall into place. He never wanted anything more to work out in his entire life.

He just had to get over his fear that it was all too good to be true.

Robert had retired to a guest room and was starting to get ready for bed. He had a thousand and one thought running through his mind and one of those being a hot shower. He removed his shoes and socks and then started undressing. It was then that there was a slight knock on the door and as he looked up Holly was standing before him, closing the door behind her. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, not at all." he said, continuing to unbutton his shirt. "I could use some help."

"Undressing?"

"Yes that too." he smiled. "But I meant in the shower."

"The shower?"

"Yes I thought that it would be relaxing." he said. "Besides with the size of that shower it looks like it's made for two. I think we would be a perfect fit."

"I see." and now she was blushing.

Robert threw his shirt across the bed and then walked over to where she was standing against the door. "Come on." he grinned. "It'll be fun, I promise."

She shifted he weight from the cane to against the door. "I'm afraid I'm a little too weak to stand in the shower just yet." she said. "And besides you've just come through cancer treatments."

"But here we are still alive." he said. "That's something to be celebrated."

"I don't know, Robert." she hesitated.

His fingers played with a wisp of dark hair. "I don't think I'm going to break." he told her. "And I think you'll be fine too."

Holly smiled. "You always know exactly what to say."

"It's a gift." he smiled back. "So what do you say?"

"It's very tempting..."

His fingertips skimmed across her jaw line. "Then give in."

"I want to." she breathed out. "I really, really do." her voice was low and seductive.

Her breath caught in her throat. His touch sent chills down her spine. She was absolutely paralyzed by the very thought of him and he had barely touched her yet. He always stirred up so emotion in her. And she knew that he knew her every thought.

Robert's lips gently touched her check. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then they seemed to hover above her own for the longest time before they actually brushed against hers. Holly's eyes moved from his lips up to his eyes to find them burning into hers.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Awakening

Chapter:11

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert's lips gently touched her check. Once. Twice. Thrice. And then they seemed to hover above her own for the longest time before they actually brushed against hers. Holly's eyes moved from his lips up to his eyes to find them burning into hers.

"I'm scared." she confessed. "I can't seem to relax. The thought of Basil coming after Ethan..."

"Don't worry about your family." Robert told her. "Everything is going to be taken care of."

Holly moved away from him, relying on her cane for support. "What does that mean, Robert?" she asked. "You're starting to scare me."

He reached for her hand and led her over to the bed. "Sit down." he said, taking a seat beside her. "You know that I would never do anything that would jeopardize my ability to spend the rest of my lives with you and our children."

"But there are ways that you could get around..."

"There are." he confirmed. "As angry as I am I could never do anything like that and live with myself. I'm not going to lie though the thought of killing Basil did enter my mind, but I'm not going to kill him. Basil and the rest of the Durban's are going to be dealt with in a way that's going to be worse than death for them. They're going to be caught and exposed and they'll never hurt you or Ethan ever again, I promise you."

"They always find a way."

"Not this time." he assured her. "This time you and I are going to determine what happens from here with no third parties involved."

Holly smiled, warmly. "I like the sound of that but..."

"No buts, Holly."

"It doesn't seem attainable."

"It is." Robert said. "You and I are going to get this right if we have to take on the entire world."

"You're determined."

"I'm in love." he replied, softly. "I would do absolutely anything to keep my family together. Nothing is going to come between us. Not old lovers or the WSB or enemies or family members. I don't want to waste another second shuffling around a truth that we both already know."

"I still like hearing the words." she told him. "Simple but beautiful words."

Robert took both her hands in his. "I love you more than life itself." he told her. "Noone else has ever come close to my love for you."

"I want this to work." she said. "I finally want to have my family together. I know that it's going to be a slow build, but I don't care. I want us to get to know Ethan and I want him to know us. I want him to know Robin and Patrick and Emma. I even want him to know Anna. I love you Robert more than I ever thought possible. I want everything I missed out on."

"And you'll have it." he promised her. "You'll have it and more. Whatever you want we'll have. We can move and start over. We can stay here. We can travel the world if you like."

"You know what I really want?"

"What's that, luv?"

"I want to go back to Port Charles." she told him. "I want to see all my old friends and maybe even live there again."

"I'd like that."

"You think Ethan would?"

Robert smiled. "I think that Ethan is like his old man." he said. "He would follow you to the ends of the earth. He loves you, he feels connected to you."

"He doesn't even really know me."

"He knows enough." he replied. "He knows that you're kind and loving and generous. He knows that there's a long road ahead of us but he's willing to stick it out. He's willing to see where it leads him, where it leads us."

"Ethan's a good boy." she pushed the hair away from her face. "A little rough around the edges but I like that. It fits him well."

Robert nodded. "We have a son."

Holly smiled. "Yes we do." she said. "I look forward to getting to know him better. I think he has a lot of your qualities."

"Hopefully not all."

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"As long as he has some of yours and a lot of his own." he agreed. "I want him to be a good combination of us, but his own individual."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about there." she said. "Isn't that right, Ethan?" she called out. "You can come in now."

Ethan pushed the door open. "How did you know..."

"Experience." she smiled, reaching out for his hand. "Come sit."

He walked across the room and took his mothers invitation, his hand sliding into hers. "I wasn't trying to invade your privacy." he sat down beside her but didn't let her hand go. "Sorry."

Holly squeezed his hand. "It's okay." she smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the last few minutes." he replied. "So Port Charles, huh?"

"Doesn't have to be forever." Robert old him. "Your mother and I have a lot of friends there."

Ethan nodded. "Port Charles is fine with me." he smiled. "There's this girl there that I kind of like. In fact I wouldn't mind spending a lot of time there getting to know her better."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Lulu, you know Luke and Laura's daughter. Unless you think that's weird. That's not weird though is it? I mean because of your past with Luke."

"No, it's fine." she laughed. "Luke and I are on good, friendly terms."

"I'm glad you said that." Ethan exhaled. "Because I really like Lulu and I would like to explore our relationship a little more."

Robert watched as Holly and Ethan slid into a comfortableness that only mother and son could share. Her eyes sparkled and she was so relaxed. Ethan seemed to be opening up more, he seemed to be letting go of some of his fears. This is what he had always wanted. A family with Holly, his Holly.

Finished.


End file.
